


Hello Beautiful

by Missjenniferb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjenniferb/pseuds/Missjenniferb
Summary: Y/n gets a bit jealous of a phrase, & Dean makes it up to her.





	Hello Beautiful

In hearing Dean's comment, you looked up from your book in amazement. "Seriously? The Damn pizza gets called beautiful?!" you replied, glaring over the top. Choking the bite down, wide-eyed Dean looks at Sam, Cas & Jack. "What the Hell did I do?!"  
Jack chirped up, "Y/n appears to be jealous of your calling the pizza beautiful.", then immediately shushed by Sam. Cas admonished "With everything else going on, don't you think that she might be feeling left out; ignored? Needing attention?" Dean hung his head and sighed. Cas was right. All they did was work on finding Michael, a few other odd cases and crash out. Getting up, he decided to go find Y/n.... After a detour.

Wandering through the halls, he stopped in front of his bedroom door & knocked. "Yeah" Y/n said upon answering. Eyes puffy, sounding defeated. "You okay?" Dean asked as he moved past her shutting the door. "Fucking peachy. Why? Missing your pizza?" "Okay; well deserved. " Dean grabs her hand and pulls her down onto the bed with him.

"With everything going on, I'm so sorry for not giving you more attention. You don't deserve to be pushed aside." Y/n closed her eyes and sighed. "I get finding Michael is huge, but having a pizza called beautiful when I can't get 5 min is kinda ridiculous...... But I'm sorry for slightly blowing it outta proportion a bit. Forgive me?"   
Dean leaned over and gave a kiss. "Of course you are sweetheart. Now I think we should celebrate" With a smirk he sat up, grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. Y/n laughed. "What are we celebrating with? I see beer.... Something else hidden?"

He looked over with a grin, "Pie!"


End file.
